


Approval Rating: 10/10

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Announcing the Engagement, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: There is something about seeing the bath house again after a long plane ride that roots Yuri. The bath house has always been a part of reality, not something that can be lost on the ice. His shoulders drop, his breathing evens. The bath house isn’t the harsh reality of badly sprained ankles or bruises, or the possibility of your career being over. It’s home.Yuri and Victor go back to Japan to formally announce their engagement to Yuri's parents.





	Approval Rating: 10/10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadHatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter13/gifts).



Some days, having Victor at his side still feels like a dream. No matter that he’s spent almost every day with Yuri as his coach since he’d arrived in Japan.

So much of their lives is about performance. Doing complicated spins and twirls and dances at high speed while you’ve got knives strapped to your shoes means that you’ve got to be able to take risks. 

You’ve got to be able to fall on the ice and stand back up again. Again and again until you’re so good at skating that the world watches you. Until you fly through the air and snag medal after medal. Until no one dares to look away.

There is something about seeing the bath house again after a long plane ride that roots Yuri. The bath house has always been a part of reality, not something that can be lost on the ice. His shoulders drop, his breathing evens. The bath house isn’t the harsh reality of badly sprained ankles or bruises, or the possibility of your career being over. It’s home.

Victor’s already smiling beside him, letting Makkachin run ahead of them. Their suitcases are heavy, but Yuri feels light when Victor grins at him. It is a strange grin, the sort that never appears on the posters. Victor’s eyes are gleaming and he’s grinning like he can’t help himself. As if he’s got everything he’s ever wanted and thousands of things he’d never even allowed himself to even dream about.

They’re here to formally announce their engagement. Victor’s looking at the door of the bath house just like he looks at a skate rink. Like it’s a challenge. Like, if he tries his best, he might just change the world. The gold ring gleams on his finger. Victor doesn’t take it off. Not even when he’s going to take a shower, or at night.

“So,” Yuri’s mother said, after they’ve taken off their coats and put away their bags. “You have something to tell us.”

His parents are sitting across from them over tea. Makkachin is scarfing down expensive and foul-smelling dog food just in the next room. It is too early in the morning for any of the guests to be up yet. Yuri can still smell the lingering remains of his parents’ breakfast from the kitchen.

“I was going to come here after the finals and ask you both for Yuri’s hand in marriage,” Victor says, still smiling. 

“What?” Yuri said, turning to face Victor. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

Victor makes a little head tilt, as if he’s wondering why Yuri hadn’t thought that flying all the way back to Japan just to ask Yuri’s parents a simple question wouldn’t be something he’d do. As if Victor hadn’t crossed entire continents for him before.

“But as you can see,” Victor continued, spreading his fingers. “Yuri beat me to asking. It was very romantic. There was a choir singing and everything.”

Yuri’s mother is smiling. She’s probably started planning their wedding. Mari’s inspecting the ring on Yuri’s finger, nodding approvingly. His father just looks pleased, if somewhat confused.

“We approve, you know,” his mother said, her voice soft and gentle. “We’ve seen that you treat him very well.”

Victor looks overjoyed, pressing his whole body into Yuri’s side. Yuri doesn’t have any words, so he bows his head instead. They will understand. Later, there will be more detailed explanations and perhaps someone will bake a cake in celebration.

But for now, everyone is smiling and Mari’s whooping, waking up all the customers. And it’s perfect.


End file.
